


Love Is In The Air

by orphan_account



Series: On The Run Drabbles [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff Ahead!, I just love these three!, You have been warned.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of Luke and Thalia one shots.Also can be referred to as one shits. These suck.First Chapter: Luke loves how good with kids Thalia is.





	1. Annabeth's Hair

_Annabeth's Hair._

One of Thalia's favorite past times was doing Annabeth's hair.

One of Luke's favorite past times was watching Thalia do Annabeth's hair.

He would admit, hr might have a small crush on Thalia.

_Who wouldn't have a crush on someone who was that good with kids?!_

The problem was, he was for sure in the friend zone.

They had been running together for over two years. So evidently they were best friends.

There definitely was a spark, but one of them hated to admit it. It didn't take and Athena kid to figure out who said person was.

* * *

So on a sunny afternoon in May, they were sitting in one of their safe houses somewhere in California.

Thalia was running a brush through Annabeth's golden locks.

She was fairly good at hair, Annabeth was almost like a doll she could practice on.

Annabeth adored Thalia and absolutely loved it when she did her hair.

Thalia pulled back a couple of strands of hair and started to do a French Braid on the left side of Annabeth's head.

She repeated this on the right side, then pulled Annabeth's hair back into a ponytail to keep it out of the little girl's face.

Luke was watching her from the corner, completely head over heels in love.

He was literally the living embodiment of the heart eyes emoji.

Thalia noticed him and smirked across the small hut.

Annabeth held up her cracked mirror and smiled. She loved it when Thalia did her hair.

* * *

Luke kept staring once Thalia looked away, to in love probably for his own good.

Annabeth caught his eye and giggled, she wasn't stupid, she knew what went on between her de-facto parents.

They were pretty sure she just pretended to sleep most nights while they talked, or maybe she just knew. Bottom line: Luke had a major crush on Thalia Grace and the seven year old didn't make it any easier.

 

 


	2. Princess House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They play princess in one of their safe houses.

"Come On Lia!!" Annabeth whined.

"In a minute." the twelve-year-old responded.

"-but I wanna play NOW!" Annabeth jumped on her knees.

"I'm heading out to get berries." Luke said. A excuse to get away from the twelve and seven year old's.

"Fine... Go get the dolls." Thalia said.

Annabeth bounded over to her sleeping bag.

She dug around for her favorite dolls, named Callie and Jane.

"Here they are!" she held up her dolls, triumphantly.

She ran over to Thalia and handed her Jane.

"Here's Jane." She said as Thalia took the blue-eyed doll.

They spent the rest of the morning playing princess, using the safe house as their locked tower.

When Luke returned, they used him as a prisoner, to cater to Thalia and Annabeth's every needs.

Luke loved it when Thalia played with Annabeth, it just gave him a reason to fall in love with her more and more.

The princesses and the prisoner ate a dinner of berries, Luke hand feeding the girls.

They had a family that somehow worked well. and Luke loved them for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short. I wrote it during spring break with my cousin looking over my shoulders.  
> Send me some prompts for more chapters!

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts!


End file.
